


Impaled Heiress

by Xenomorph123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, Inspired by Art, Latex, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Strap-On, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenomorph123/pseuds/Xenomorph123
Summary: Weiss finds herself at the mercy of Cinder, and gets to learn first hand how cruel and tender her new Mistress can be.





	Impaled Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot that was inspired by art from Eudetenis at: https://imgur.com/uGt1W20 Check it out and their other work.
> 
> Takes place in alternate universe where fall of Beacon never happened, but Cinder still has her scared face (no grimm arm though).

When consciousness began to return to Weiss, she immediately realised two things. One was the cold underneath her, implying that she was on the floor. She found this incredibly strange a she was certain she made it to bed last night. Second was the chilling sensation around her body, as if she was wearing something cold.

Weiss opened her eyes slowly, only to discover that the area around her was dark and blurry. Deciding that she was too sleepy to see properly, she attempted to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Only to discover that she could barley move her arms.

With this revelation, any remaining ideas of sleep were quickly forgotten. Her eyes now wide, her vision became clearer. The darkness lifted from the corners of the room. This definitely wasn't her own room.

The room Weiss found herself in was dimly lit, only a single overhead light cast any illumination room, it dangled from the rood directly over Weiss. The room itself was small and barley furnished, only a single deck and chair gave the room any discernable features. What stuck out most of all however was the woman currently sitting in said chair.

Weiss found herself in awe at the woman's appearance. The short black hair a complete contrast to Weiss' own. Her amber eyes seemingly glowing in the dim light. A mask shrouded half of her face in mystery, covering up a large scar of unknown origin.

But what was most interesting was her clothing, or lack there of.

She was wearing a tight, black corset that barely covered anything, both her full breasts spilling over it. Black latex gloves ran from her palms up to just before her shoulders. Four small white structures protruded from them near the shoulders. Similarly, her legs were encased in heeled, latex boots which reached up to her thighs. A chocker was locked around her neck with what appeared to be a small grimm mask wrapped around her neck.

What stuck out most to Weiss most however, was the large, black, strap-on that was clearly visible between the woman's legs. Something that Weiss' eyes seemed to linger just a little to long on.

"Like what you see." The woman spoke in a voice that both sent chills down Weiss' spine and sent heat rising to her face. Her first instinct was to look away, but she didn't. Privately, she couldn't deny herself the allure of this woman. Such beauty, and yet such depravity, crudely mixed together.

As light speed thoughts wrestled out at lightning speed inside Weiss' head, the woman was admiring Weiss. Watching her with her single eye like a hungry predator. While Weiss was asleep, she had been stripped of her nightgown and placed in a more appropriate outfit for what she had planned.

Weiss was laying on the floor, directly in front of her. She lay on her side which provided a clear view of her body.

Most of her chest was wrapped in a black latex harness, with small opening across her back, shoulders, hands and breasts. The woman was impressed, Weiss' clothing really hid how well endowed she really was, they were almost as big as hers. On her legs was more latex, in the form of thigh-high boots, with heels. Small openings in the centre exposed her knees. This left her pelvic region completely bare, something the woman planned to take full advantage of.

Weiss' arms were crossed behind her and kept that way by cuffs holding her wrists together. Extra cuffs connected to each of her upper arms kept them locked firmly in place, with no hope of escape without help. Weiss still had her small earrings and her tiara on, Weiss having forgotten to take them off when she went to bed last night. The woman was pleased, it was difficult dressing Weiss like that while she was still asleep, but well worth the result.

For a few long seconds they just stared at ach other, trying to feel out the others next move. Until Weiss broke the silence.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked nervously. Although she already had an idea.

The woman grinned as she stood up and began to walk slowly towards Weiss' fallen form.

"Well, I'm Mistress Cinder, just Mistress to you. And simply put, I'm going to do whatever I want to you, and there's nothing you can do about it." her voice was so calm and seductive, if felt like honey for the ears, even despite what she was saying.

Weiss' breathing became faster and louder as she realised the situation she was in. But she didn't say anything. She only stared as Cinder knelt down next to her.

"Now then, lets stand you up, that floor must be cold." She then took a hold of Weiss' shoulders and guided her to her feet. Weiss was secretly grateful for the assistance as the floor was rather uncomfortable and trying to get up would have been very difficult, but it only confirmed how she was now completely under Cinder's control.

Once Weiss was standing, Cinder took a step back to observe. Weiss took her chance to test the cuffs currently holding her arms, to see if there was any slack of defect, there wasn't.

"Don't bother." Cinder threaded a single finger threw a ring on the front of the harness.

"It's impossible to free your arms without the key, meaning its impossible for you to get away without my say so. But please, do keep trying, it's getting me in the mood. She continued as she used her other hand to gently caress Weiss' cheek.

Weiss just let Cinder touch her face as she realised she was starting to sweat, but she wasn't sure what was causing her to: the heat of the latex, the fear of what was about to happen, or even anticipation. Weiss took a few carful steps forward as Cinder pulled on her harness ring, pulling her slowly forward until she was right in front of Cinder. Weiss got a full view of Cinder's cleavage before looking up at her one good eye.

"Now then, let's begin." Cinder grinned as she ever so slowly moved her hand from Weiss' face down her body, Weiss gasped a little as Cinder's fingers traced their way down, brushing over her breast as they did do. Heat quickly returned to Weiss' face. Cinder's fingers continued their decent until they stopped just above between Weiss' legs, giving a few, experimental rubs.

Although it was only the slightest of traces across her privates, Weiss felt like a bomb had just been set off inside her, as pleasure exploded threw her at the slightest of movement.

"My, my. You're quite wet already. Are you a virgin slave?" Cinder looked down at her significantly damper fingers.

Cinder referring to her as a slave set Weiss' mind off balance, but it was quickly forgotten as she realised Cinder was right. She was soaked, her wetness was running down her thighs and dripping onto Cinders fingers. How could she be this wet from so little stimulation.

 "Y-Yes." Weiss replied quietly at last. As soon as she said it, Cinder's gaze met hers with a cross expression on her face. Cinder's other hand released Weiss' ring and instead pinched hard on of Weiss' nipples. Weiss let out an "Ah!" as pain shot threw her chest. The cold air had made her nipples stiff and therefor easy to grab onto, this also made the very sensitive.

"Yes what?" Cinder ordered.

"Y-Yes Mistress!" Weiss took in a deep breath as Cinder lessened the pressure on her, but she did not let go.

"That's better." Cinder continued, once again wearing her smile. She then slowly started to insert a single finger into Weiss and began to push in and out gently. Weiss only gave a few lustful moans in response, craning her head back as the rhythm of the fingers overtook her.

"Now then, next question. Have you ever touched yourself before?" Cinder was enjoying the noises her plaything was making.

"N-No." Weiss responded nervously. Cinder once again quickly put on her angry expression. She began to tighten her grip on Weiss' nipple once again, and this twisting. Weiss let out a scream in pain, both at pain in her breast and the pleasure in her core.

"Don't lie to me slave!" Cinder ordered, using her fingernails to drive into Weiss' sensitive flesh.

"Yes Mistress! Yes I have!" Weiss quickly amended, unsure as to how Cinder could have known she wasn't being entirely truthful. She certainly hadn't told her. Cinder once again grinned and released the pressure on Weiss as she began to pick up the pace with her finger. Right then, Weiss realised something. Obedience led to pleasure, Disobedience led to punishment.

"Have you ever used toys before?" Cinder continued to question.

"Ju-Ah! Just once, Mistress." Weiss confirmed, not wanting to push her Mistress' patience any further.

"Good girl." Cinder talked to her like she was talking to a pet. Rewarding her honesty by inserting a second finger inside of her. Weiss moaned loudly as she felt the pleasure erupt threw her, making her knees go weak, she had to force herself to stand.

"Do you hear that?" Cinder asked with faintest hints of sadistic joy in her voice. At first Weiss couldn't hear anything other than her own loud moans and erratic breathing. Until she noticed the wet noises coming from Cinder's fingers.

"For a virgin, you're quite the slut aren't you?" Weiss couldn't deny the shiver that ran up her spine as Cinder called her such a degrading name. Cinder meanwhile had anticipated that, she knew Weiss was enjoying this.

"What type of toy did you use?" Cinder contined to bring all of Weiss' most private thoughts out in the open for her to use and manipulate.

"A ma-Ah! Massage wand, Mis_Eek! Mistress!" Weiss hoped her own sounds wouldn't get her in any more trouble. Fortunately for her, they didn't. Cinder instead let go of Weiss' chest, the bound girl letting out a gasp of relief. Moving her hand she brought it up to Weiss' face, cupping it. Making Weiss look directly at her in her one good eye once again. Cinder then asked her final question.

"Did you enjoy it?" A simple, yet important question she already knew the answer to.

"Yes Mistress." Weiss stated simply, no longer interested in lying to Cinder about this. Being reminded of these times she had acted indecently only seemed to fuel the fire inside her, being stoked by Cinder's fingers.

"Such a good slave." Cinder then closed her eye and leaned in closer until her lips met with her slave's. Weiss' eyes widened at first, but soon closed as she leaned in herself to return the favour. Cinder's tongue explored Weiss' mouth as her fingers continued to work their perverted magic. Weiss surrendered all remaining sense of control as she felt herself rapidly approaching the desire to climax.

However just before Weiss felt herself begin to approach the brink she now craved so, she felt Cinder remove her fingers from inside of her. Weiss reopened her eyes as Cinder began to pull back from the kiss, she could see her Mistress still grinning at her, a thin line of drool still connecting them before it fell from Cinder's mouth and swung back onto Weiss' chin.

"Mistress? Why did you stop?" The desperation was clear in Weiss' voice, she was practically shaking with desire. She could already feel her desired state slipping away from her. She had to fight not to fall to her knees, with her arms restrained the way they were, she probably wouldn't have been able to get back up.

"Aren't you impatient slave. Since you've been so good, I'll forgive you this time, but speak out of turn again, and you'll be punished, hard. As for your question, I just need to la down some ground rules. You cannot cum unless I tell you to and, I need to hear you beg for it, before I let you experience such ecstasy." Cinder crossed her arms and smugly waited for Weiss' response. This is what she wanted. To see this rich, entitled, fed by silver spoon girl, reduced to a shaking slut begging to be dominated by her.

Weiss hesitated for a moment, the thought of begging to be allowed to climax was so unbelievingly humiliating. But she quickly gave in to her base desires.

"Please Mistress, will you continue to please me?" Weiss begged quietly. She may be begging for orgasm but she was still trying her best not to just scream _'let me cum'_ like a common whore, but ultimately she couldn't resist her growing need. Cinder either didn't notice Weiss' deliberate wording, or didn't care.

"I'll do you one better!" Cinder then quickly grabbed a hold of both of Weiss' shoulders and spun her around so that she was facing away from her. With one hand Cinder took a hold of Weiss neck and with the other, she began to slowly massage Weiss outer thigh.

Weiss' original shock and confusion was quickly replaced by the cold sensation that was Cinder's strap-on begin to probe her needy entrance.

"Don't worry slave, this will only hurt for a second." Cinder's words caused the hairs on the back of Weiss neck stand on end.

Cinder ban slowly as she pushed into Weiss' aching pussy, the wet sounds seeming to echo across the room as it pushed deeper and deeper. Weiss was in a kind of a shocked state as she stared at the wall. The toy was sliding in so easily, as she'd been loosened up by Cinder's fingers.

"I understand it's you're first time, so I'll take the lead!" With that, Cinder suddenly pushed the rest of the fake dick inside of Weiss until their bodies connected. Weiss screamed at the sudden and unexpected intrusion. Like Cinder said, it hurt, but only for a moment. Right at that moment she definitely couldn't claim she was a virgin anymore. If she had to describe the sensation, it felt like she had been _impaled_ by Cinder.

"Oh, so you like this do you?" Cinder asked as she lent down and began to run her tongue up Weiss' neck. Weiss couldn't explain why but she wanted, no, needed more of this feeling with a burning passion. Yet here she was, she'd begged Cinder for this and now she was getting it.

Behind her, Cinder moved her hips slowly, drawing the toy out of her before pushing back in. Weiss once again felt every inch enter her, stretching her inner walls slowly. Perverted, mouth watering and completely beyond her ability to control, Weiss had no choice but to let it all into her. Being the heiress of such a noble family, she shouldn't revel in this feeling as much as she did. Why did she give into her own desires so easily.

Cinder's hips continued to move. Her breath seemed to burn over the back of Weiss' neck and towards her ear. Despite the heat, her breath sent shivers threw the Schnee heiress. Followed by a small but loud moan as Cinder ran her tongue up Weiss' ear lobe.

"Does that feel good slave?" Cinder's voice was low and warm in her ear. Sending another wave of Shivers threw her.

"Yes Mistress." Weiss responded honestly.

"Good, because I want to see how much you can take." Before Weiss could even begin to question what that meant. The tempo of Cinder's hips sped up without warning. It took all of Weiss' willpower to suck in a breath as the toy was shoved into her with more force than before. Pleasure flowed threw her body from the inside-out, threatening to render her completely thoughtless.

Cinder had told her that she couldn't cum without permission, a thought that made her bite her lip. She knew she would be punished for any disobedience. A sense of fear began to flow threw her, but it didn't seem to make the pleasure any less than it was. If anything, the fear made the pleasure even more intense. It raised the stakes of what was happening. It seemed so strange, but she felt the pleasure jolt threw her when Cinder punished her before. In her strange, pleasure induced haze, she almost welcomed the idea of being punished, as long as her Mistress didn't stop with her hips.

Weiss suddenly and quite literally found her breath catching in her throat as Cinder started to add pressure to the grip she had around Weiss' neck. This should have scared Weiss, but all she could think about was the mounting pleasure inside of her.

Cinder began to pant heavily herself, her warm breath circling Weiss' ear. The constant thrusting taking its toll on the woman. Weiss' moaning meanwhile became louder and louder, until they began to echo around the small, empty room.

Weiss found it hard to hold back. Her body shook with pleasure, positively quivering from it. The of Cinder's tongue in her ear and hand gripping at her throat only ramped up the pleasure further, out of her control. She wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer.

"Mistress, please! I'm gonna-" but Weiss was cut off.

"Don't you dare slave! I haven't given you permission yet!" The tone of Cinder's voice shook Weiss, but it didn't free her from her burning desperation. She attempted to keep quiet to prevent angering Cinder further, without success.

As punishment for her attempt at disobedience, Cinder clamped down on Weiss' throat, her eyes rolling back as she struggled to breath. This as followed by more torture. Cinder's tongue slid down her neck, pausing to suck before her thrusting forced her to pull away. Weiss couldn't help it. Her body denied her any sort of control to fight the onslaught of pleasure, just as she was about to give up, cum and accept whatever punishment came with it, she heard.

"Cum for me slave." Weiss didn't need to be told twice.

Her whole body shivered and spasmed out of her control, her eyes rolled back and her tongue stack out as the orgasm wreaked her body. She felt her body shuddering around the toy, her back arching as all sense of logic and reality escaped her. Cinder meanwhile kept thrusting for a few more seconds, wanting her slave to experience this sensation for as long as possible.

As reality began to set in again, Weiss felt her legs give out and Cinder had to catch her to keep her from falling. For a while, they both just lay there, in each others embrace, panting heavily before Cinder spoke up.

"That was... amazing." she said quietly. Weiss basked in Cinder's affection, looking up to her smile.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you'd let me do that." Cinder continued as she dropped her Mistress persona.

"There's a first time for everything, and that was... an amazing first time." Any and all doubts in Weiss' mind about whether or not she should have agreed to her lovers request were now gone from all thought.

"Though, as much as I enjoyed are little roleplay. Do you, think you could uncuff me now, I'm starting to cramp up over here?" In truth Weiss couldn't feel much of anything at that moment, but she knew that when feeling returned to her, her arms would be killing her.

"Aw, things were just starting to get good." Cinder said jokingly as she fished out a key and set about removing Weiss bondage. Once she was free, she lay down on the floor exhausted. Cinder meanwhile sat down in her chair and held Weiss' head in her lap, stroking her head and playing a little with her hair.

"Hey Cinder? I know I said, _'do whatever you want to me._ ' But did you really have to abduct me while I was sleeping, even if you wanted it to be a surprise?" Weiss asked, that being the one thing about their little section that she would have wanted to change.

"I expected you to wake up while I was getting ready! It's not my fault you're the worlds heaviest sleeper." Cinder deafened herself. She still couldn't believe that Weiss had slept threw all the preparations. Putting on Weiss outfit, the cuffs and moving her to this empty room of the Schnee manor. She never would have believed it if she hadn't just lived it.

"But if you really didn't like it, We won't do that anymore." Cinder offered, not wanting to force Weiss into anything she didn't want.

"Thanks. Now I still need to please you, as I recall." Weiss was eager to make it up to her lover now that she'd gotten her strength back, confident in her abilities to do a good job with her arms freed.

"How about we get a glass of water first? That section took a lot out of both of us." Weiss was about to make a comment about finding _something else_ to wet her lips, but thought better of it as that wouldn't be a good alternative to hydrate her. She needed to be at her best if they were going to continue.

Weiss and Cinder then both got themselves to their feet before working their way to the door, smiling like idiots. Weiss was about to open the door when she suddenly realised something as she looked down at herself, then back to Cinder.

"Cinder, where are our real clothes?"

"So close."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little something I whipped up. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
